Gems in Smash
by Media Hood Reviews
Summary: Not quite what you think it is. Read to find out more! ON HIATUS!
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Super Smash Bros or Steven Universe. They are the respective intellectual properties of Nintendo and Cartoon Network, and thus no copyright infringement is intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Because I've been absent from the crossover side of the Fanfiction spectrum for a while, I've decided to come back in…, well, not exactly a big way, but it's something. You likely saw the series being joined together and instantly thought it'll be the Crystal Gems joining the Smash fighters on an arduous adventure involving friendship and lots of destruction. And you'd be wrong.

Recently, I've been watching a guy on YouTube who goes by the name BrawlFan1. He has his own thing going on where he takes other video game characters and sees how they would work in the Smash series. I highly recommend you check out his work; he actually managed to create a moveset for "I am Bread" and Goku while still working them within the confines of Smash.

And naturally, I saw this and thought to myself "what if I could something similar, but with Steven Universe characters?" Now, I know that Masahiro Sakurai doesn't want to use characters in Smash if they haven't originated from a video game… but screw it, I'm doing it anyway because I think several of the characters in Steven Universe could work really well as Smash fighters. That, and most of them already appeared in several video games, anyway, so it's not like I'm completely ignoring this rule.

You can make requests for certain Steven Universe characters to get the Smash treatment, and even provide ideas for their movesets, but I do have some ground rules in regard to which ones I'll do with this series:

First of all, **NO OCS OR FAN FUSIONS!** I'm working with the characters who have canonically appeared in the show, the movie and the games, so I don't want to see requests for a Tanzanite, or a Kyanite, or a Chrysocolla, etc. This also extends to Fusions; only doing the ones who exist in canon, not the ones created by fans. As much as I would love to use a Lapidot Fusion in Smash, we simply haven't gotten one yet so there's no point in doing a moveset for a character who doesn't exist.

Second, I'm not doing the Diamonds. Or more specifically, I'm not using Blue, Yellow or White Diamond. As far as I'm concerned, their size and power virtually disqualify them from even appearing as Smash fighters. They're simply too big and strong to really pose a fair challenge to other players, especially concerning their status as the Matriarchs of Gemkind. I might give a little leeway if someone requests Pink Diamond, but that's still a bit of a stretch.

Third, we have to have a good idea of the characters fighting prowess and capabilities as fighter, as well as whatever special gimmicks they have from the shows, movie and games. Because of this, I also won't be taking requests for Emerald, Holly Blue Agate, Topaz (alone or Fusion), Aquamarine, the Off-Colours, Squaridot, the Prism or Hessonite. Although these characters have appeared in the show, games and movie, we never really had an idea of the extend of their strengths and weaknesses like we have with, say, Jasper or Lapis Lazuli. Heck, I know more about what Spinel can do as a fighter than what Hessonite can do.

With all of that said, the requests are now open! If want to see your favourite character from Steven Universe be given the Smash treatment, simply leave who you'd like to see in your review, as well as any ideas you have for a moveset. I'd also appreciate it if you guys follow and favourite the story, as that will give me the encouragement to keep going with this series.

Thanks for reading!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Steven Universe

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Steven Universe or Super Smash Bros. They are the legal properties of Cartoon Network and Nintendo, respectively. Thus, no copyright infringement is intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naturally, if we were to create a Smash Bros moveset for a SU character, it would only make sense to start with the eponymous hero himself; Steven Universe! Armed with his Gem, shield and compassionate nature, Steven would not hesitate to help not only his friends, but other people who need him as well; regardless if they know it or not. He has faced hardships and dire situations where everything seems to be against him, but he still prevails through it all and goes on to bring a new era of peace for all of Gemkind.

And to think that a lot of this stems from his mother, Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond, being a terrible person.

Nevertheless, in spite of Steven's status as a human-Gem hybrid, he would actually be more of a light-weight character, sacrificing raw strength for better speed and agility. He would have two high jumps and no additional movement options, though holding down the jump button on the second jump would cause him to slowly float down to the ground while kicking his legs, in reference to the Season 3 episode "Steven Floats". His floating will only last for about 5 seconds, however, so he can't simply float back to the stage if he almost falls.

**The Standard/Aerial/Smash Attacks:**

Some of Steven's attacks will be lifted from the game "Steven Universe: Save The Light", which features the largest variety of his attacks outside of the show. He would also be wielding his signature shield for a good chunk of these attacks as well, though it'll be more useful for his Special Attacks. His Standard Attacks, however, I think should be more defensive moves as opposed to outright attacking his opponents. That would be more in line with Steven's characterisation, after all, especially if his main weapon is a shield.

Starting off, his jab can be a basic three punch jab; straight right, straight left, and ending with a right-handed bash from his shield. His dash attack can have him do a quick double roll on the ground then jump on the second roll, in reference to his rolling attack from "Save The Light". His forward tilt can have him use his shield to reflect his opponents attacks, in reference to how any character you chose in "Save The Light" can instantly do just that if timed correctly. His up tilt can have him shoot up into the air after a brief crouch; not too dissimilar to how Sonic uses a spring to bounce into the air, though Steven's can also be used as a headbutt. There would also be some start lag to this attack. His down tilt can have him summon a pink bubble around himself, which can also be used to block opponents attacks and bounce them back if they're a projectile.

His forward-Smash will have him draw his arm back and use his shield in an uppercut, with the strength of the attack building the longer you charge the Smash. His up-Smash will have Steven squat down and raise his shield, which then creates spikes on the side of the side facing the sky. His down-Smash can have him sit and create his bubble, which will also create massive spikes that will shoot out at the end of the charge.

Steven's neutral-Aerial can have him release a small burst of pink energy, which we see him use in the Season 5 episode "Reunited" to convince the Diamonds to stand down, as well as recent episodes of "Steven Universe: Future" when he gets excessively angry. It does little damage to the opponents but can be used to stop them attacking Steven, feeding back to him being a more defensive fighter. His up-Aerial will have him shoot up and headbutt the opponent. His forward and back-Aerials will have him throw his shield depending on which direction he's facing. And finally, his down-Aerial can have him create a spiked bubble which then slams down onto the ground, in reference to a joint attack he has with Garnet from "Save The Light". And yes, for all of these attacks, you still have the option to float.

**Grabs/Throws:**

Steven will simply take a hold of the front of the opponent for his grab. His jab will have him headbutt them in the gut or head. His forward-Throw will have him use his shield to bash his opponent away. His back-Throw will have him jump and toss them to the area behind him. His up-Throw will have him throw his opponent them bash them with his shield. And finally, his down-Throw will have him drop his opponent then jump on them with a bubble around him. Not the most creative of Throws, but Steven is a bit straight forward when it comes to close range attacks.

**Specials:**

While his Standard Attacks where more focused on defensive tactics, Steven's Specials will have him go on the offensive. His neutral-Special can have Steven throw his shield to knock the opponent back a foot or two. His dash-Special can have him run forward with his shield in front of him. This attack can be used to stun whatever opponents are in his path for the duration of it, which all acts as a reference to his running attack from "Save The Light", though there will be some end lag so he can catch his breathe. His up-Special can have him jump really high and create a spiked bubble, another reference to his joint attack with Garnet from "Save the Light". And finally, his down-Special can have him briefly glow pink and slam the ground with his shield, leaving a small crater and causing any opponent in a two foot radius to be buried into the ground, a reference to when Steven turns pink in "Steven Universe: Future". Again, simple moveset, but it's still within Steven's characterisation to be simple in his attacks, even when on the offensive.

**Final Smash:**

Steven's Final Smash can be both a cinematic and an interactive one, as he will be given the choice to Fuse with either Garnet, Amethyst or Pearl and deliver different final attacks based on the choice the player makes. Fusing with Garnet to create Sunstone will simply have them rack up the damage by landing several punches dealing massive damage, leading to an instant K.O if the opponents damage is over 120%. Fusing with Amethyst to create Smoky Quartz will have them bring out three Yo-Yos, grab the opponent(s) with them and slam them back and forth, with instant K.O at 125%. And finally, Fusing with Pearl to create Rainbow Quartz 2.0 will have them bring out their Rainbow Umbrella, fly around, hit the opponent with each fly by, and use the Umbrella like a baseball bat to knock the opponents off stage, with instant K.O at 130%. With this Final Smash, I wanted to emphasise more of Steven's bond with the Crystal Gems and how their Fusions represent how far they've come in their trust in each other. After all, Fusion is one of the ultimate signs of trust when it comes to the Crystal Gems.

**Other Stuff (Taunts, etc):**

First, I want to address Steven's alternate colours. None of these colours or other outfits affect his stats in any way, they're purely for aesthetics. His standard costume will be the one shown in "Steven Universe: Future"; pink bomber jacket, black shirt with yellow star, blue jeans and his pink sandals. His first alternate colour scheme can give him a purplish-red skin and change his clothes colours to shades of red and black while giving his sunglasses, in reference to Garnet. His second alternate colour scheme gives him pale skin and peach coloured hair, with his clothes being various shades of light blue, in reference to Pearl. His third alternate colour scheme makes his skin purple and hair white, turning his shirt white and his other clothes shades of purple and black, in reference to Amethyst. His fourth and final alternate colour scheme with turn his entire body into charcoal, with his hairlines being highlighted with an amber-red, in reference to the Crystal Gems ultimate Fusion; Obsidian.

For alternate outfits, his first will be his classic outfit of a pink shirt, blue jeans and sandals. His second will have him wear a white vest shirt, grey tattered shorts and grey sandals, in reference to his retired rock star father; Greg DeMayo Universe. His third and final alternate costume will be a tuxedo with a pink flower, referencing the Season 3 episode "Mr Greg" and the Season 5 episode "Reunited".

His stage entrance will have him appear on his pet Lion, jump off and say "Hey, everybody!" His up-Taunt will have him holding up his sadly underused Cheeseburger Back-Pack with a smile on his face and stars in his eyes. His side-Taunt will have him pull out a Cookie Cat ice cream sandwich and swallow it whole, shivering briefly from the brain freeze. His down-Taunt will have him do the peace sign and say "Great job, guys! Keep it up!"

For victory animations the first can have him float down smiling before he gives a thumbs up and shouts "We are the Crystal Gems!" The second will have him landing in Amethyst's arms before thrown to Garnet, then to Pearl, then into the air as he cheers, in reference to the Cartoon Network stinger at the end of the credits. His final animation can have him and his best friend, Connie Maheswaran, jump into each-other's arms, spin around and fuse into Stevonnie, who then proclaims, "We are an experience!" Garnet can be in the background holding a "Go, Stevonnie!" sign as she smiles.

Before you ask, no; I won't do a moveset for Stevonnie. Their moveset will more or less be the same, just with the added sword.

**Conclusion:**

I know it may not seem all that impressive for a Smash fighter to take a more defensive route, but like I said, Steven is not really a character who would jump straight into a fight with someone if it could be avoided. I just tried to give him a moveset that would make sense with his character and still be fun to use if he ever got into Smash. Don't worry about the others, however; their Smash movesets will definitely be more action based than Steven's.

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Gems in Smash". If you would like to see someone else from this amazing series getting the Smash treatment or you have ideas for their movesets, please leave your suggestions in a review. If you want to keep up with this series, simply follow and favourite. Thanks you **Omni Spectator** for the suggestion, though I don't think Pink would work as an echo fighter for Steven.

Thank you for reading, and I'll catch you next time!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. Garnet

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Steven Universe or Super Smash Bros. They are the legal properties of Cartoon Network and Nintendo, respectively. Thus, no copyright infringement is intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Having just written a moveset for a defence-based character, we now move on to actual warriors from this series, starting with the de facto leader of the Crystal Gems and my personal favourite character in the show; the permafusion, Garnet! This character was suggested by **Omni Spectator**, and I'm honestly surprised that I didn't start with her first. If anyone were to be chosen to appear in Smash Brothers from Steven Universe, she probably would've been the main choice from fans due to her nature as a fighter. She's fierce, determined, powerful, and easy to understand in regard to her fighting style.

Now, **Omni Spectator** did make an interesting suggestion of including a gimmick where Garnet would split into the ultimate OTP; her components, Ruby and Sapphire. And frankly, while this sounds like an awesome idea and I'm certain someone could write a moveset based around that, I don't think I'll be incorporating that into a potential moveset for Garnet for one main reason; we don't really know much about what Ruby and Sapphire can do on their own. For Sapphire, I know she is a cryokinetic and runs really fast. For Ruby, I know that she has her own gauntlet and is a pyrokinetic.

But due to how little action either one of them gets during the shows fight scenes, I don't really have much of an idea of what their other abilities are when they aren't being Garnet. Even when they appear in "Save The Light", they're little more than non-player NPCs. So, for simplicity, I'll just be sticking to using Garnet for this moveset. Sorry if you're disappointed that the shows main Ship won't be getting the Smash treatment, but I like to work with what I got.

Regardless, Garnet will be a middle-weight character due to her immense strength and her various abilities as a fighter. She will have two jumps and be capable of doing wall jumps. As an added bonus, she will be nigh impervious to any ice or fire attacks, namely because she can evidently swim through lava in the Season 1 episode "Giant Woman" and survive the depths of the ocean when searching for Malachite in the Season 2 episode "Love Letters". She is a really good swimmer, after all.

**The Standard/Aerial/Smash Attacks:**

Much like how Steven has his shield for a fair chunk of his attacks, I'm going to apply the idea to Garnet; for most of them, she'll be brandishing her signature gauntlets, complete with additional spikes at the base of the fingers as a reference to Bismuth, the Crystal Gem blacksmith who gave her these spikes in her titular Season 3 episode. Her basic jab can have her land two bare handed hooks to her opponents face, only to deck them over the head with her gauntlets. Her dash attack can have her land a roundhouse kick into her opponents stomach, knocking them back a few feet. Her forward tilt can have her hit her opponents with a haymaker to the gut. Her up tilt can clap her gauntlets together and unleash a small shockwave over her head, though this will have a bit of end lag. Her down tilt can have her do a quick low to the ground spin kick to trip up her opponents.

Her forward-Smash can have her bring out a targeting visor and launch her left gauntlet as a rocket punch, an attack lifted from "Save The Light". Also from that game is her down-Smash; slamming the ground and causing a small quake, which can be used to trap any close by opponents into the ground, though the opponent at the edge of the quake will simply be stunned. Her up-Smash can have her raise both gauntlets in the air and have them grow four times her body size. Any opponent hit by this will receive 3.3% of damage per gauntlet, as both the attack and the damage percentage will be a reference to the training montage seen in the Season 1 episode "Garnet's Universe".

Yes, it's esoteric, and yes, I love it.

Regardless, Garnet's neutral-Aerial can have her pull a Wonder Woman type of move, as she removes her sunglasses and uses them like a boomerang, naturally revealing her three eyes. In another reference to "Garnet's Universe", her forward and back-Aerials can have her remove her hair and launch it at her opponents, knocking them back a fair distance due to the weight. This would make her hair an item that other players can use, but Garnet will just put it back on her head as soon as she grabs it. Her up-Aerial can have launch her right gauntlet up to hit any airborne opponents. And finally, her down-Aerial can have her slam on the ground in the MCU Iron Man pose. I know it's impractical, but I don't care.

**Grabs/Throws:**

Her grab can have her stretch out her arm at least a foot long and then reel her opponent in. Her pummel can have her punching whoever's in her grasp in the face with a bare fist. Her forward-Throw can have her use her gauntlet to knock the opponent a few feet away. Her back-Throw can have her spin her opponent on the spot and then kick them away. Her up-Throw can have her throw them up and as they fall, she jumps and hits them higher with her afro. And finally, my personal favourite; her down-Throw can have her grab her opponent with both hands, pull at each end until you hear a pop, and then drop them on them ground. This references when she did something similar to a Centipeedle in the Season 1 episode "Gem Glow".

**Specials:**

Garnet's neutral-Special can have her go all Dragon Ball Z on her opponent, as she launches a series of rapid punches before finishing with a powerful roundhouse kick, which references when she fought her water clone in the Season 1 episode "Ocean Gem" as well as how Steven Universe REALLY likes to make references to Anime. Her forward-Special can have her gauntlets grow to massive proportion, again referencing "Garnet's Universe" and Garnet will then slam her opponents in between them, flattening them like a pancake and leaving them stunned. There will be a bit of start and end lag, however, due to Garnet needing to grow and shrink her gauntlets to normal size. Her up-Special can have her uppercut her opponent into the air and then slam dunk them to the ground, leaving their imprint where they land. And finally, her down-Special can have her grab her opponent and suplex them, again leaving an imprint of where they land.

**Final Smash:**

For Garnet's Final Smash, I decided to just go all out; she will summon Stevonnie and Opal (Amethyst and Pearl's Fusion) as they all tag team anyone caught in Garnet's grasp. It will start with Stevonnie slashing them a dozen times with their sword, followed by a barrage of arrows from Opal, all closed off by Garnet coming in with a gargantuan pair of gauntlets and slamming her opponents into the ground. All of this will result in an instant K.O in the opponents damage is over 120%. This all mainly done as fan service as, with the exception of a brief moment in the Season 5 episode "Together Alone", we never see these three Fusions together despite all of the great opportunities this kind of scenario provides. If we see something like this in "Steven Universe: Future", I will cry with joy.

**Other stuff (Taunts, etc):**

Garnet's standard outfit will be the one she starts wearing in the Season 5 finale "Change Your Mind", which also happens to be my favourite costume; golden star shaped sunglasses, a waistcoat that is red on one side and blue on the other, her upper torso having a pink star, and her silver and bronze wedding rings she started wearing in the Season 5 episode "Reunited". Her first alternate colour scheme will have her in black clothes while her skin turns purple, a reference to her Fusion with Amethyst; Sugilite. Her second alternate colour scheme will have her skin turn tanned, her hair beige and her suit coloured like a tuxedo, which references her Fusion with Pearl; Sardonyx. Her third alternate colour scheme can turn both her hair and skin bright orange, with her top turning pink, trousers turning blue and feet turning pink, referencing her Fusion with Steven; Sunstone. Her fourth and fifth alternate colour scheme can reference Ruby and Sapphire respectively; one where she is all red and the other where she is all blue, though both will lack the sunglasses.

For alternate outfits, I think her first should be based on her pilot episode appearance; an overlapping purple top with a star in the bottom right corner, hair handing down, dark red sunglasses, and streamlined golden gauntlets. Her second alternate costume can be classic Cotton Candy Garnet, with a mismatch of pink and baby blue, no sunglasses and her outfit looking like a mix of Ruby's vest-shorts combo and Sapphire's dress, first seen in the Season 2 episode "The Answer". Her third and final alternate outfit can be her wedding outfit; essentially a tuxedo for her upper body and a white dress for her lower body complete with the wedding rings, only seen in "Reunited".

Her stage entrance can have Ruby and Sapphire dance and fuse, ending with Garnet conjuring her sunglasses. Her up-Taunt can have her slid down her sunglasses and wink at the camera, referencing the Season 2 episode "We Need to Talk". Her side-Taunt can have her flex while saying "This is Garnet, back together", referencing the Season 1 finale "Jailbreak". Her down-Taunt can simply have her smile and give a small thumbs up, referencing the Season 2 finale "Log Date: 7 15 2".

For victory animations, the first can have Garnet defuse back into Ruby and Sapphire as they nuzzle each other's noses… despite Sapphire not having a nose, but I digress. Her second animation can have her catching Steven in her afro, then holding him in a hug while saying "Tiny hands; my only weakness!", which references the opening minute of "Garnet's Universe". Her third and final animation will simply have her strut in, wink at the camera, then cross her arms saying, "It's the true kinda love", referencing the scene in "Steven Universe: The Movie" when she gets her memories back.

Incidentally; the Ruby and Sapphire victory animation will have them wearing different costumes depending on what outfit you give Garnet. For example, if you chose Wedding Garnet before starting a match, Ruby will be wearing her white dress with blue flowers while Sapphire wears her tuxedo.

**Conclusion:**

Garnet will certainly be quite the powerhouse despite making her a middle-weight character, as it isn't simply her throwing punches left and right; there's still a modicum of strategy involved if you want to secure her victory. Still, if you feel that I made Garnet too strong… well, what were you expecting from a Garnet fan? It's not like I didn't have any material to work with.

Regardless, that just about does it for Garnet. Remember; the requests are still open, so leave a suggestion as to who you think should get the Smash treatment next. Be sure to leave your suggestion in your review and let me know what you thought of this moveset as a whole. Once again, I'd like to thank **Omni Spectator** for suggesting Garnet for the next choice. And to guest reviewer **Johnathen Youngs**, thanks for reading. However, I don't think I'll be doing a moveset for Connie any time soon. I love Connie as a character, but I'm not sure if she'll really fit into the world of Smash with her main prowess being the sword that she carries. Sorry if that disappoints you, mate.

Nonetheless, if any of you reading this want to see more, simply leave a review/request and make sure to favourite and follow the story so that you're notified the next time a chapter comes up. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	4. Spinel

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Steven Universe or Super Smash Bros. They are the legal properties of Cartoon Network and Nintendo, respectively. Thus, no copyright infringement is intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

For the last chapter I will be publishing for this year (24th of December 2019, as of writing and publishing this chapter), I've decided that instead of doing requests, I'm gonna choose who'll be up for a Smash moveset. While Steven was the obvious place to start as the eponymous character of the series and Garnet was based on a request, this one I'm doing purely because I love this character and she would be perfect for the world of Smash. Without further adieu, it's time to create a moveset for Pink Diamond….'s former playmate; everybody's new best friend, Spinel!

Introduced as the villain in "Steven Universe: The Movie", this eccentric and cartoony Gem was created to keep Pink Diamond entertained in their garden until the Diamonds decided to finally give Pink her colony. However, instead of taking her playmate with her, Pink just up and abandoned Spinel to stay in their garden under the guise of "playing a new game". Because of this, Spinel had been stuck in the garden for a little over 6000 years, alone and unsure if her supposed best friend would be coming back. Then, when she learned that Steven inherited Pink Diamond's gem and planned to stay on Earth with his "brand new friends", Spinel finally snapped and set out to take her revenge on Pink by trying to destroy the Earth, unleashing her fury and depression on complete strangers. Basically the story of Steven's life, at this point.

You know, it's watching Spinel's backstory unfold that made me realise that Pink Diamond is kind of a terrible person.

Regardless, Spinel would certainly be an interesting character for Smash, especially seeing as we have only seen what she is capable of in a single movie so far and the fact that she operates different from every other Gem we've seen in the series as a whole. It might be due to her zany, rubber-hose animation style; it could be with the way she interacts with Steven and the others before the reveal of her backstory. Either way, this will probably be the most fun that I'll have writing a moveset for a Steven Universe character since I've started doing this.

With that out of the way, Spinel would be a light-weight character, as while she could most definitely hold herself against a quartet of experienced warriors, it's more of the case of her using her special attributes as a Gem that gives her something of an advantage. She would also have two jumps and no additional movement options.

**The Standard/Aerial/Smash Attacks:**

While the other Gems in this series would be using their weapons for a fair chunk of their attacks, Spinel is an exception with how she doesn't actually have a signature Gem Weapon. At least, not one that was assigned to her. Instead, I've decided that most of her attacks should be based on the fact that her design is a direct homage to the "rubber-hose" animation style commonly seen in old school Disney cartoons like "Steamboat Willie". This can allow for a lot of visually creative attacks while also taking care of other worries like start and end lag for certain moves, along with taking advantage of her incredible shapeshifting abilities.

Starting off, her basic attack will have her swing with a right hook, then a left hook and finish with her kicking the opponent with an enlarged boot. Her dash attack can have her simply knock her opponent back with a giant fist. Her forward tilt can have her stretch her arm out by a foot and slap her opponent across the face. Her up tilt can have her swing her head forward and use her pigtails as whips to whack anybody out of the air. Her down tilt can have her casually stretch her leg out to trip up other players, which will have some end lag so that she can retract her limb.

Her forward-Smash can have her wind her arm into a spring and send out a massive punch at the peak of the attack charge, in reference to when she punched Steven down to the Super Injector in a similar fashion during the films climax. Her up-Smash can have her crouch and, when fully charged, stretch upwards in body length with a fist pointing in the air to catch her opponents off-guard. This is kind of a visual reference to when Spinel contorts her body around Steven while elongating her torso. Her down-Smash can have her raise her leg while enlarging her boot, allowing her to stomp the ground and send out a little shockwave. Anyone caught under her boot will be instantly buried, but the shockwave will simply stun anyone who isn't under her foot.

Spinel's neutral-Aerial can have her shapeshift into a giant pinwheel and spin around, essentially acting as a giant saw blade, with her face in the middle giving off a disturbing grin. Her up-Aerial can have her stretch her neck to headbutt anybody currently above her. Both side-Aerials can have her swing and stretch her leg out as a type of mid-air kick. And finally, her down-Aerial can have her enlarge her fists, interlock her fingers and slam her massive hands onto her enemies, a visual reference to when she did the same during the film's climax and uses this attack on Steven's shield.

**Grabs/Throws:**

Spinel can grab her opponents by shapeshifting her arm into a fishing hook and catching their wrist, referencing the scene where she does that to save Steven from falling (as well as a nod to "Steamboat Willie"), then retracts her arm so that she can hold them a bit of the ground, referencing the films climax when she's holding Steven over the edge of the Super Injector. Her pummel can have her simply punching the player she caught in the gut. Her forward-Throw can have her turn into a tornado and toss her enemy away, which can also be done with her back-Throw. Her up-Throw can have her toss her enemy up, land on her back, and stretch her feet up for a double kick. And finally, her down-Throw can have her drop her opponent and jump on them at least three times, leaving them buried.

**Specials:**

While she may not have a Gem Weapon per say, for her Special Attacks she will be using her most commonly used weapon; the Rejuvenator, a scythe-like Gem Weapon that's designed to wipe a Gem's mind and personality clean to keep them in line. She first uses this on the Crystal Gems and Steven to render his powers null and void, though it ends up being used on her so that she doesn't even remember attacking the Crystal Gems in the first place.

Though here's my question; where did she get that? Or the Super Injector, for that matter? You'd think the two devices responsible for the film's main inciting incident will have a bit more backstory to them.

Regardless, while the Rejuvenator won't cause amnesia on other players, it will be insanely strong; almost on par with Garnet's gauntlets in terms of raw strength. Her neutral-Special can have her swipe the scythe forward to knock her enemies back. For forward-Special can have her run and spin the weapon like a saw blade, allowing for multi-hitting damage on top of leaving a temporary poison effect to rack up the overall damage. Her up-Special can have her swing the scythe above her head and anyone caught by the blade will be slammed into the ground depending on the direction that Spinel swings it. This won't bury the opponent and will have a bit of end lag, but it will leave them stunned long enough so that Spinel could deal more damaging blows. And finally, her down-Special can have her swing the Rejuvenator up, knocking her opponents into the air and to be followed up by Spinel jumping up to hit them again. With the Rejuvenator, I wanted to emphasise how dangerous Spinel can be when using it, which thus also distinguishes it from her standard attacks which otherwise deal normal damage. With the Rejuvenator, Spinel essentially becomes a walking juggernaut.

**Final Smash:**

Spinel's Final Smash will be a cinematic one lifted straight from the movie. She'll turn her hand into a horn which she then uses to summon the Super Injector, jamming it into the ground. But instead of simply poisoning the area around it like in the movie, Spinel will slam the top of it hard enough to blow the Super Injector up, covering the other opponents with the bio-poison which will stun them and allow Spinel to swoop in and land dozens of hits with the Rejuvenator, resulting in instant K.O's if the damage is at 82% or above. Why 82%? Because that's the approximate runtime of the movie; an hour and 22 minutes, minus commercials.

Yes, I know it's esoteric, but I don't care. It would still emphasise the overall danger that Gem Weapons like the Rejuvenator and the Super Injector present to anyone who goes up against them, especially in the hands of someone as emotionally and mentally unhinged as Spinel.

**Other Stuff (Taunts, etc):**

For colour schemes, her main one will be the one we see her as for most of the film; darker purples for her clothes, pink skin, upside down heart Gem, pointed knee high boots, black tear lines on her face, and unkept pigtails on her head. As for her alternate colour schemes, I've decided that she should have three; each one representing the other Diamonds in reference to the ending when the Diamonds take her back to Homeworld instead of Steven. All yellow for and short hair for Yellow Diamond, all blue with long hair for Blue Diamond, and all white with spikes hair for White Diamond.

Her first, and only, alternate costume will give her the design she had before Pink Diamond abandoned her; lighter hues of pink, white shirt and socks, rounded boots, no tear marks, her Gem the right way up, and the pigtails in the shapes of hearts. She would also be shorter than her more commonly seen appearance, due to how there is a notable size difference between the two designs. The alternate colours are basically the same deal as before with each representing the Diamonds, though this Spinel design will also wear Steven's pink jacket for an optional alternate look, referencing how this Spinel sees herself as Steven's new best friend.

Her stage entrance can have Spinel literally drop in from the sky with her legs shifted to look like a spring, straightening herself out and cracking her knuckles. Her up-Taunt can have her pull on her pigtails and give a little raspberry. Her forward-Taunt can have her pull out the Rejuvenator from her Gem and spin it like a baton before putting it back in. Her down-Taunt can have her do the little Charleston dance she does in the film during the song " (3).Info"… bit of a mouthful, isn't it?

As for victory animations, they will actually differ depending on whether you play as deranged Spinel or cute Spinel. For the first of deranged Spinel's victory animations, she'll zig zag on the floor before jumping up and springing out her arms and legs with a crazed look on her face, referencing when she does the same to scare Steven in her opening song number, "Other Friends". Her second animation will have her roll onto the stage like a Slinky spring and say "Gee, it's swell to finally meet some new friends!", again referencing when she does the same in her opening song. The third animation will have her spin in the air with the Rejuvenator before landing, proclaiming "This time, I get to WIN!"

For cute Spinel, her first victory animation will have her cartwheel and jump, giggling all the way, before landing giving a peace sign. The second animation will have her do the Charleston on the spot before seeing the camera and giving a massive smile and wave. Her third and final animation will have her wrap her arms around the opponent who came last in the match and say, "Don't be sad; your new best friend, Spinel, is here!", referencing when she does the same for Steven when they go visit Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis in Little Homeworld.

**Conclusion:**

Spinel still remains one of my favourite characters in Steven Universe, namely due to her multi-layered emotional complexity as well as being a cinnamon roll too precious for this world. But even taking that out of the equation, she would make for a surprisingly welcome addition to the world of Smash because of her visual variety as well as her unique moveset as a character.

For now, I just want to say; thanks for reading, everybody. If you have any other requests for a Gem to get a Smash moveset or if you enjoyed the moveset I gave to Spinel, let me know in the reviews. To **Omni Spectator** and **pokemansuperallstar**, thank you for the suggestions and the interesting ideas you presented with them. I may get to them eventually, but it may take some time. Otherwise, once again, thanks for the requests.

And as for everybody else, I hope that you have a happy holiday and a happy new year to go with it. Whatever you celebrate or even if you celebrate anything, I hope you do so with the people you care about the most. They should be the ones who you hold dearest to you and mean everything to you. Here's hoping that things turn out for the better in 2020.

Happy holidays, everyone!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	5. Amethyst

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Steven Universe or Super Smash Bros. They are the legal properties of Cartoon Network and Nintendo, respectively. Thus, no copyright infringement is intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Happy new year, everybody!

*sees current worldwide events*… I may have spoken too soon.

Nonetheless, it's time that I got back into writing for "Gems in Smash" and go down the admittedly short list of requests. As I'm focusing on the Crystal Gems themselves for a while, it's time to bring in the rambunctious purple trouble-maker herself; Amethyst! This Gem's history is quite literally deep-rooted within the Earth itself, having initially been implanted to serve the Diamond Authority… only to pop out of the ground a long time after the war had ended, explaining her shortness and lesser strength in comparison to other Quartz Gems. Regardless, she would soon be found by Crystal Gem leader Rose Quartz and brought into the fold as she defends the place that she calls home, which naturally extends to the new family she has by the time Steven comes around.

Although Amethyst isn't as strong as the other Crystal Gems (leading to her main character arc revolving around her deep-seeded inferiority complex and how she masks it with a carefree, lazy attitude), she can still hold herself in a fight thanks to her being a surprising quick thinker and using guerrilla style tactics to hold off stronger enemies, namely the likes of Jasper or corrupted Gems. That said, she will still be a featherweight fighter focused mainly on brute force, as she is also very direct in her fighting style as a "fight first, ask questions never" type of Gem. She would also have two jumps and can use her signature whip to reach platforms hanging over the stage but will otherwise have no movement options.

**Gimmick:**

I don't normally bring this up very often when creating possible Smash movesets for Gems, as I'm normally too lazy to think of one, but **Omni Spectator** did create a pretty ingenious Gimmick idea for when they requested Amethyst. As such, I will incorporate that into her moveset.

During a match and regardless of her number of lives, Amethyst will have a little health bar next to her damage percentage meter. As she continues to be hit, this health bar will naturally go down and, once depleted, she will poof and retreat into her Gem for a short time to rebuild her health bar to at least 4/5's of the way, regenerating after about 5 seconds. She will also recover at least 20% of damage the first time she comes back. However, with each subsequent poofing, not only will she take a longer time to recharge depending on the damage percentage, but she will also recover a 1/5 less of her health bar and 5% less damage overall. For instance, on her second regeneration she gets a total of 3/5's on her health bar and only 15% of damage will be recovered. Then with her third regeneration, she gets 2/5's of her health bar and recover 10% of damage, and so on and so forth. The health bar itself will reset to full every time Amethyst is K.O'd, incidentally.

The reason for this Gimmick is actually pretty multi-layered. For one, it will leave Amethyst's Gem as an item that other players can use; either to hit other players with it, or simply to get a cheap kill by tossing her Gem over the side of a stage. It will also give players an incentive to try to avoid as much damage as possible when using Amethyst in a match. However, while this may seem to be a major handicap when using Amethyst, the opposing player would still need to be able to hit her, which itself is made even harder when she starts using her whip attacks to keep opponents away. And remember, Amethyst's whip has an insane range when in use, almost reaching the end of the Final Destination stage at full capacity.

Besides, this also makes reference to how Amethyst, in spite of how tenacious and rambunctious of a fighter she is, ends up getting poofed more often than any other member of the Crystal Gems, so using that as part of her moveset is actually pretty damn funny.

But I think that's enough about the Gimmick; let's actually get to her moveset.

**The Standard/Aerial/Smash Attacks:**

For a good chunk of her Standard attacks, I wanted Amethyst to use a bunch of random junk that she just happens to have on her person, as she is also a major hoarder in the series. She will also be using her shapeshifting skills at a few points.

Amethyst's basic jab can have her swing a right hook, then a left hook, then finish by bringing out a random item from her Gem to throw. This can food, a soda can, a plate, whatever. This makes reference to how her room is basically a never ending trash pile. The items she brings out can also be used by her and other players in the middle of a match. Her dash attack can have her throw herself onto her target and belly slam them to the ground, which will have some end lag so she can get back up. Her forward tilt can have her bring out a water gun from her Gem and shoot someone with it, referencing the Season 1 episodes "Together Breakfast", "Ocean Gem" and "Warp Tour" when said water gun appeared. Her up tilt can have her simply throw a rotten burrito into the air, the item making an appearance in the Season 1 episode "So Many Birthdays". The burrito, due to being excessively out of date, will have a five second poison effect for anyone hit by it, referencing how just biting the burrito gave Amethyst food poisoning. Her down tilt can have her shapeshift her hand into a Whack-A-Mole mallet and slam it down on the opponents foot, tripping them up.

Her forward-Smash can have her suck in her gut and give out a massive burp, with anyone hit by it being knocked back a few feet and being stunned if they are hit at the strongest point of the burp. She will be left vulnerable due to some end lag, however. Her up-Smash can have her shapeshift into her Purple Puma persona, first appearing in the Season 1 episode "Tiger Millionaire", and flex so hard that it knocks her enemies up a fair distance. Her down-Smash can have her shapeshift her head into a crocodile and bite at the enemies leg, the crocodile being a reference to the Season 2 episode "Full Disclosure" when Amethyst offered to be one for a proposed moat the Gems would make around the Temple.

And yes, she will do the Jazz Hands after a successful bite. Because why not?

Her neutral-Aerial can have her bring out her whip and swing in the same vain as Castlevania's Simon Belmont. Her up-Aerial can have her turn into a Sonic-style spinball and zoom up, which can help with getting her back on stage as the direction the ball moves will be controlled by player input. Her forward-Aerial can have her once again shapeshift her head to that of a crocodile and bite her target, lunging her forward slightly. Her back-Aerial can have her stretch out her arm behind her in a straight punch. And finally, her down-Aerial can have her shapeshift into a beach ball, referencing the Season 1 episode "Beach Party", and belly-flop onto the ground, which can be used to bury anyone she lands on.

**Grabs/Throws:**

Amethyst can simply catch her target by the waist using her whip and holding them in place. Her pummel can have her send a small shock along the whip, referencing an attack she has in "Save The Light". Her forward-Throw can have her turn her arm extremely muscular and punch her foe a fair distance along the stage. Her back-Throw can have her swing her whip over her head and slam whoever she has in her grasp into the ground on the other side. Her up-Throw can have her briefly shapeshift into a muscular Steven, referencing the Season 1 episode "Coach Steven", and use a piledriver that will then force the enemy out of her arms and into the air. And finally, her down-Throw can have her create a much more powerful electrical shock that results in the opponent simply falling over on the floor once Amethyst lets them go, also leaving them stunned for Amethyst to attack again.

**Specials:**

This is where Amethyst's whip will become much more prevalent in her moveset, though this time she will be using the spiked ball upgrades she got from Bismuth, similar to how I had Garnet use the spiked knuckle upgrades for her moveset. The Special Attacks themselves will only be slightly stronger than her Standard Attacks, however, namely as a nod to how Amethyst is not the strongest of the Crystals Gems, even when attacking at full force.

Regardless, her neutral-Special can have her charge up her spinball attack, resulting in an explosion when she hits an opponent. This move will have some start lag, however, so it can't just be spammed like Sonic's can. That said, the resulting explosion will knock whoever she hits a fair distance, potentially allowing for a straight K.O if the opponents damage is about 100%. Her forward-Special can have her swing her spiked whip and grab her target, dragging them face-first across the ground before throwing them behind her. The spiked balls themselves will also allow for small, multi-hitting damage as well. Her up-Special can have her swing her spiked whip above her hear, which can be used to either grab a ledge or grab an airborne opponent and slam them into the ground. And finally, her down-Special can have her spin on her head like she's break-dancing while swinging her whip around to hit multiple enemies at once. After all, why waste a perfectly good whip on just one opponent when she can use it on multiple foes?

**Final Smash:**

Amethyst's Final Smash will be cinematic and will start with her grabbing her target with her whip. They will then be transported to a wrestling arena where Amethyst, as Purple Puma, and Steven, as Tiger Millionaire, will tag team whoever is in the ring. After a good little montage of suplexes, sucker punches and grand slams (I don't know anything about wrestling, so use your imagination), they will fuse into Smoky Quartz and deliver one massive sucker punch that will send everyone into an instant K.O if their damage is over 125%.

I just wanted to give Amethyst a Final Smash that would fit perfectly with her character as well as allow her to be in her comfort zone, which (until "Tiger Philanthropist") was with wrestling and generally kicking ass with her friends.

**Other Stuff (Taunts, etc):**

Amethyst's default outfit will be the one she started wearing in the Season 5 finale "Change Your Mind"; black vest top with her Gem exposed, grey ripped shorts with stars on her thighs, and a pair of white boots. Her first alternate colour scheme can have her skin turn orange with red stripes, in reference to her "sis" Jasper. Her second alternate colour scheme will make her skin pale, turn her hair a dull yellow and make her outfit blue, in reference to her best human friend Vidalia. Her third and final alternate colour scheme can turn her skin a duller shade of purple, her hair a creamy white, and her outfit can have a mixed colour scheme of teal and magenta with yellow boots, which references Opal; her Fusion with Pearl.

As for alternate outfits, her first can be based on her Purple Puma persona; grey head mask, black leotard, grey wrist-bands and chest hair. Her second alternate outfit will give her a white ripped shirt and a pair of black trousers with stars on her knees, my personal favourite outfit for Amethyst. Her final alternate costume will have her wearing a traditional Homeworld uniform; boots, trousers and a vest top with a Yellow Diamond logo on her chest.

Her stage entrance will have her walk in eating a doughnut before belching and saying "Whattup?" Her up-Taunt can have her shimmy her shoulders while saying "Woop-woop!", the first part referencing her first on-screen Fusion with Garnet in "Coach Steven" and the second part a random victory phrase she would shout in "Save The Light". Her side-Taunt can have her rapidly swing her whip while saying "I can do this!", referencing to the Season 5 episode "Reunited". Her down-Taunt can have her simply pull out a random item to eat. Doughnut, burrito, oil can, you name it; she'll eat it, though it won't heal any damage.

Her first victory animation can have her run up behind Steven and slap him on the back, shapeshifting into him and chasing him around the blank space, which references the Steven Universe: Future episode "Snowed In" as well as the game of "Steven Tag". Her second animation can have her fall from the sky and land on her Gem before getting up, her Gem slightly cracked and her eyes wonky, referencing the Season 1 episode "An Indirect Kiss". Her third and final animation can have her run up to the Famethyst, first seen in what I call the "Human Zoo Steven Bomb" from Season 4, as they catch her and throw her up and down in the air while laughing. We seriously need more Famethyst in this show.

**Conclusion:**

I think doing a moveset for Amethyst may have been the hardest one thus far. A lot of this, admittedly, does come down to a lack of imagination, but I really wanted to emphasise more of Amethyst's personality through her movesets like I had done for the other Gems thus far; Steven's nature as a pacifist, Garnet being more blunt and direct, and Spinel relying on her elasticity while being incredibly zany. With Amethyst, it was somewhat difficult to pin down exactly how her personality matches her fighting style. But while somewhat taxing, it was still fun to work her character traits into a fair chunk of her attacks and abilities. So, hopefully I was able to convey that while still making a fun moveset as a whole.

Regardless, I hope enjoyed this moveset for Amethyst. If you did, please let me know in your review. As a reminder, the requests are still open, so let me know who you'd like to see get the Smash treatment. I would also greatly appreciate it if you follow and favourite this story so that you know when the next chapter pops up. Also, special thanks to **Omni Spectator** for the request and the Gimmick idea. And your idea for Spinel was actually really damn smart. I may have to go back and write that in.

Otherwise, thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	6. Pearl

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Steven Universe or Super Smash Bros. They are the legal properties of Cartoon Network and Nintendo, respectively. Thus, no copyright infringement is intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Six chapters in, I think it's time to round out the original trio for their Smash movesets. Presenting the overly protective mother hen of the Crystal Gems and arguably the closest that Steven has to a mother figure: the renegade herself, Pearl!

When one thinks about it, Pearl is arguably the most important member of the Crystal Gems, as her actions are what lead to Pink Diamond choosing to become Rose Quartz and start the rebellion against Homeworld and the Diamond Authority. Furthermore, she has been Rose's closest companion since day one and sworn to be her loyal knight, eventually falling in love with the former Diamond. Said love would be unrequited, however, as Rose would give up her physical form to give birth to Steven, whom Pearl would eventually realise is someone completely different from her beloved leader in almost every way. She may be overprotective and somewhat salty for a millennia old warrior, but she still holds the values of loyalty, respect and compassion that one would expect from a true knight.

Naturally, with Pearl being the lithest of the core three Crystal Gems, it makes sense for her to be a lightweight fighter, sacrificing strength for agility and speed. This also makes her dodging abilities in the higher tiers if we went by her stats. That doesn't mean she's a slouch as a combatant, however; she has a vast array of abilities that would help her in Smash and give her a good advantage if one knows how to use her moves correctly. She would also have two jumps and would be able to wall jump and wall-climb, as we see her do the latter in the Season 1 episode "Rose's Scabbard".

**The Standard/Aerial/Smash Attacks:**

Pearl will naturally be using her signature spear for these moves, which allows for both long range and close combat if needed. And every time that she uses an attack that involves throwing said spear, she'll instantly conjure a new one from her Gem. The spear will also have the trident attachment that was given to her by Bismuth in her eponymous episode, but only during the Special moves. Along with her weapon, I also want to be incorporating some Ballerina moves as a means of showcasing Pearl's emphasis on swift, skilful strikes that deal surprisingly heavy blows, as well as showing off the characters incredible flexibility and versatility.

Starting off, her jab can have her thrust her spear forward and swipe to the right, knocking her target back. Her dash attack can have her do a forward leap and swing her spear at her target, referencing Pearl's main attack from "Save the Light". Due to the nature of this attack, however, there will be a bit of start lag for Pearl to swing her spear. Her forward tilt can simply have her hit her opponent in the gut with the butt of the spear. Her up tilt can have her launch a holographic projection of Rose's sword from her Gem, with it flying into the air to knock opponents out of the sky, although it will dissipate if it happens to hit the bottom of a floating platform. Her down tilt can have her do a Plie and swing her spear at her opponent's ankles, tripping them up. This will have some end lag due to Pearl needing to spin twice in order to build the momentum needed to trip up her enemy.

Her forward-Smash can have her launch an energy ball out from her spear, the ball itself moving about the same speed as a small shot from Samus's arm canon. This is a reference to a similar attack seen in "Save the Light". But while somewhat slower than preferred, the shot itself will have a powerful knockback on anyone hit by it, as it can also break shields while leaving them stunned when they get back up. For her up-Smash, she can do a double spin kick that can help to launch two opponents into the air, each one corresponding to either the first or second kick. The best comparison I can make is to Sonic's up-Tilt. Her down-Smash can have Pearl do an on the spot pirouette with her leg out, which more or less acts as a means of knocking an enemy back.

Pearl's neutral-Aerial can have her summon 6 more spears to spin around her like a pinwheel. On top of knocking back opponents hit by them, they will also act as a temporary shield that can reflect projectiles and leave them on the floor for Pearl to pick up. This spear shield will only last for about 8 seconds, however, and if the player attempts to use it again as soon as it's done, then Pearl will only summon 1 spear instead; this naturally prevents the player from simply spamming the attack for a cheap advantage over other players. Pearl does fight fair, after all. Regardless, her forward-Aerial can have her throwing her spear at whoever happens to be in front of her. Her back-Aerial can have her bend her back over to fire a small energy ball from her spear, with the ball itself being smaller and weaker but having greater speed than the one used for her forward-Smash. Her up-Aerial can have simply swing her spear in an upward arch. And finally, her down-Aerial can have her drop down on her opponent with a downward facing kick, not too dissimilar to Captain Falcon's down-Special.

**Grabs/Throws:**

Pearl can grab her opponent by using a Ribbon Wand and bringing them to her, referencing Pink Diamond's former Pearl nicknamed "Volleyball" (incidentally; couldn't Steven have come up with a better nickname? Peeps? Pinky? Buns? Anything other than Volleyball? Sorry, little pet peeve). Her pummel can be a simple punch to the gut (or maybe to the face to reference when she did the same to Peridot in the Season 2 episode "Back To The Barn"). Her forward-Throw can have her summon a holographic rapier from her Gem and knock her opponents away. Her back-Throw can have her spin the opponent on the spot, jump to the opposite site and kick them away. Her up-Throw can have her cradle her opponent like a baby before quickly tossing them in the air. And finally, her down-Throw can have her snap her opponents neck and drop them, leaving them stunned. This last Throw, as dark as it sounds, is a visual reference to when she does the same to a Centipeedle in the Season 1 premiere "Gem Glow".

**Specials:**

Pearl's neutral-Special can have her use one of her sadly rarely seen abilities; she'll create a holographic version of herself to act as extra support during a fight. The Holo-Pearl will only use basic attacks such as swinging or throwing their spear and can easily be taken down upon dealing 20% of damage. However, good luck actually hitting it, as they will also have incredible speed, agility and recovery; almost on par with Sonic's in regard to how quick they can be. Pearl can only summon one Holo-Pearl at a time and will need a 15 second recharge in order to use the attack again, so players can't simply spam this ability in order to cheat and get an early victory; this once more calls back to how Pearl believes in a fair fight and feels that peoples victories should be earned instead of given.

Regardless, he forward-Special can have Pearl pull out a pair of rapiers from her Gem and land a cross slash on her target, putting them back after the attack. This attack will naturally have a lot of knockback, but has some start lag for Pearl to summon these weapons. Her up-Special can have her Plie and then leap into the air with a mid-air pirouette, with her swinging out her spear out. This not only acts as the hit box to attack other players but can also be used as a propeller of sorts to give Pearl a chance to grab a ledge if she gets knocked off the stage. And finally, her down-Special can have her stab her spear into the ground, which then has two other spears appear on either side of her pointed at an angle, allowing for spiking an opponents' weak spot.

**Final Smash:**

For her Final Smash, Pearl can summon one of Rose Quartz's deadliest weapons; a trio of Laser Light Cannons, better known as the Quartizine Trio. The player can then aim the cannons at any player they wish, though they will have to do so in 5 seconds. Once the timer runs out, Pearl will, albeit reluctantly, shout out the activation code "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!" The cannons will then fire and deal major critical damage, resulting in an instant K.O if the damage is over 100%.

While these cannons did belong to Rose, and naturally now belong to Steven, I wanted to give these cannons to Pearl to emphasise her loyalty to Rose and everything that she fought for and trying to set an example for Steven. Besides, it would also be funny to hear her say the activation code given her general distain for food.

**Other Stuff (Taunts, etc):**

Pearl's base outfit will be the one she starts wearing in the Season 5 finale "Change Your Mind", which is also my favourite costume for her; a short-sleeved teal jacket, teal top, dark blue trousers, and pink plimsole shoes. And as opposed to having different colour schemes, Pearl will have entirely different costumes. The first three alts will have her coloured as each of the other Pearls we see following the Diamond Authority; Yellow Pearl with her spiked hair, Blue Pearl with shaggy hair covering her eyes, and Pink Pearl, or "Volleyball", with her Princess Leia hairbuns (with the option to have her in the monochrome colour scheme as seen in the final 4 episodes of Season 5). All of them will be wearing their signature ballerina style outfits. Her next alt can have her wearing her "punk" outfit, only ever seen in the Season 4 episode "Last One Out of Beach City". Her next costume can have her wearing her original outfit when she began serving Pink Diamond, seen in both the Season 5 episode "Now We're Only Falling Apart" and the movie when she got hit by Spinel with the Rejuvenator. Her final costume can have her wearing her tuxedo and top hat, first seen in the Season 3 episode "Mr Greg".

As for why she doesn't have any alternate colour schemes… I dunno. I guess I couldn't think of any without resorting to original colour schemes.

Regardless, her stage intro can have her appear on the Warp Pad with a bow, pulling out her spear and resting it on her shoulder. Her up-Taunt can have her spin 5 times on the spot, then stop and jab the butt of her spear into the ground as she stands proud, proclaiming "I'm doing this for me!" which references the Season 5 episode "Reunited". Her side-Taunt can have her pull out the scabbard to Rose's sword and cradle it with affection. Her down-Taunt can have her take out a can of soda and, reluctantly, take a sip before she recoils in disgust. This won't heal any damage she had taken during the match.

For victory animations, her first can have her stab a Rose Quartz flag into the ground with her fist clenched, proclaiming "I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz!", referencing the extended opening theme song. Her second animation can have younger Steven jump into her arms as the two take a selfie. This doesn't really reference anything, I just thought it could be nice for Pearl to have a different wallpaper than what Amethyst gave her. And for her final victory animation, she can be duelling with Connie before the two bow and kneel towards the camera, both saying "I'll do it for him", referencing the Season 2 episode "Sworn To The Sword".

**Conclusion:**

Remember how I said Amethyst would be the hardest to create a moveset for? I take that back. Pearl might've been the hardest one to do because of how I wanted to try and balance her skills as a fighter with her ballet style flexibility. Due to my lack of knowledge on ballet, this made it harder to create a sensible moveset for the character as I really wanted to do her justice. Whether or not I succeeded is up to you guys, but I really do hope that I managed to get my ideas across without being too complicated.

Nonetheless, if you liked what you saw, please let me know in a review below. Also be sure to follow and favourite the story to be notified of when it gets an update. Requests are still open, so please let me know who you'd like to see next and if you had any ideas for their movesets. Special shout out goes to **Deadaccountsuperallstar** for requesting that Pearl get the Smash treatment.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	7. Peridot

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Steven Universe or Super Smash Bros. They are the respective properties of Cartoon Network and Nintendo. Thus, no copyright infringement is intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As per the enthusiastic request of reviewer **Shadastra**, I'm moving on from the core Crystal Gems to the Little Homeworld trio, starting with arguably the most popular character in the show; the great and lovable Peridot!

First debuting in the Season 1 episode "Warp Tour", the green technician was initially a Homeworld loyalist sent to Earth to study the progress of the Cluster, a Geo Weapon secreted beneath the planets crust that would destroy the Earth upon its emerging. Upon being trapped on the planet with the Crystal Gems, however, she reluctantly joined forces with them to try and nullify the Geo Weapon for the sake of survival. But as she worked with the Earth bound Gems, she grew to appreciate the freedom that the planet provided and rebelled against Yellow Diamond's orders of letting the planet die, effectively becoming the newest member of the Crystal Gems. She has since discovered her ability to manipulate metal objects and become close friends with her former prisoner, Lapis Lazuli. They even had their own sentient Pumpkin as a pet, which was undoubtedly adorable.

Naturally, with her ferrokinetic abilities literally at her fingertips, this is what Peridot will use when if she ends up crashing her way into Smash. This would also make her a unique character in regard to how she would operate as a Smash fighter, as there aren't many characters in the current roster who could manipulate metal. On top of that, it would also be cool to use her technical knowhow as part of her moveset, using both in tandem with each other to build up the bulk of her attacks.

Otherwise, while Peridot will be a lightweight character, she'll suffer very little in terms of knockback even if her opponents used their strongest Specials on her, calling back to how Peridot is surprisingly resilient to attacks in general as shown in the Season 4 premiere "Kindergarten Kid". Aside from that, she'll have 2 jumps, can crawl and can use a trash can lid to float on the second jump.

**The Standard/Aerial/Smash Attacks:**

Peridot's jab can have her simply throw a pair of pathetically weak punches, each one dealing about 2-3% damage. Peridot may be able to tank a lot of damage, but she isn't really good at dishing out physical blows. Her dash attack can have her wave her arms back and forth in a frantic motion, almost like she's trying to get into a slap fight with someone. Her forward-Tilt can have her throw her signature tablet at anyone in her forward axis, the tablet exploding on contact. This is an attack lifted from "Save The Light". Her up-Tilt can have be more of a shielding manoeuvre as she uses her trash can lid to reflect any downward aerial attacks. Her down-Tilt can have her bite down on the nearest enemy on the leg, which will have the effect of decreasing their run speed for about 5 seconds.

Her forward-Smash can have her borrow a move from Steven, swinging her trash can lid like a shield. Her up-Smash can have her throw her tablet into the air, again ending with a big explosion. However, if the tablet doesn't hit another player or a floating platform, it will fall back to the ground and be left on the floor for other players to use as an item. Her down-Smash can have her quickly build a small EMP bomb that would go off after 3 seconds, referencing when she used one on her Flask Robonoids in her debut Season 1 episode "Warp Tour".

Her neutral-Aerial can have her summon 6 empty cans of soup around her to act as a temporary shield, the cans appearing the Season 5 episode "Reunited". Her forward-Aerial can have her bounce off of her trash can lid and headbutt her opponent. Her back-Aerial can have her toss a harmonica behind, the instrument appearing in the Season 3 episode "Beta". Her up-Aerial can have her use her powers to throw a tape recorder above her head, the recorder first appearing on the Season 2 episode "Too Far". And finally, her down-Aerial can have her stand on top of her trash can lid and propel it down to the ground, allowing her to stun her opponent if she hits them on the head with the bottom of the lid.

**Grabs/Throws:**

Peridot can throw a coin at her opponent and draw them in with her ferrokinesis. Her pummel can have her smacking her opponent with her trash can lid. Her forward-Throw can simply have her push her enemy though the air. Her back-Throw can have her use her trash can lid to jump off of her enemies back, leaving the lid on their back to push them away. Her up-Throw can be her deadliest one, with her covering her opponent in scrap metal and tossing them into the air, which could also for an instant K.O if the damage is over 50%. And finally, her down-Throw can have Peridot simply drop her opponent on the ground, only for her to sick Pumpkin on them as the living vegetable bites down on the opponents leg.

**Specials:**

Whilst I had Peridot focus her primary attacks on her skills in ferrokinesis, I decided to have her special moves be focused on her use of advanced technology. This is to emphasise on how deadly she can be when left alone with machines and her technical knowhow, which has been extremely beneficial to helping the Crystal Gems in some of their adventures while also being quite an obstacle for other people to overcome. That said, while a lot of these attacks pack a lot of damage and considerable knockback, they will suffer from some serious start lag as to allow Peridot time to build some of the devices that she will use on the battlefield. This will be what forces the player who chooses Peridot as their main to be more strategic in regard to how her specials are used and which ones will benefit their playing style the best.

Regardless, her neutral-Special can have her bring out her tablet to control a pair of Flask Robonoids. Like in the show, the Robonoids aren't very strong and have limited abilities. Peridot will be pretty much off to the side as she's controlling these things, thus she will not be susceptible to damage as the Robonoids follow player input. The Robonoids can be easily destroyed after 10% of damage and can leave small puddles of goo that can slow the other opponents down. That said, after they are destroyed, they will coat whoever crushed them in the goo, leaving them stuck in place and allowing Peridot swoop in and avenge her creations. The Robonoids may sound annoying to deal with, but I deliberately made them this way as a means of testing the players method of strategy.

Besides, they're an annoyance to the Crystal Gems when they started popping up in the show, so it still fits.

Moving on, Peridot's forward-Special can have her bring out her initial weapon; a Limb Enhancer arm. This will allow her to fire a single shot from her floating fingers, which can also be charged up similar to how Samus can charge up her arm cannon. She will only be able to fire one shot at a time, however, so that the player using Peridot can't simply spam the attack. To further prevent the spamming, the Limb Enhancer will fall apart once Peridot fires a shot a maximum charge and will need 15 seconds in order to recharge the attack. If not dismantled, Peridot can use the Limb Enhancer for her up-Special, wherein her fingers turn into a propeller that lifts her up. The fingers will need time to spin in order for it to lift her off the ground or even to save her from the blast zone, but they will be the main hit box if she hits an opponent on the way. And finally, her down-Special can have her build a landmine and can either leave on the spot or toss at her enemy, an attack lifted from "Save The Light". The landmine can also be deflected if they hit a shield but will go off after 5 seconds.

**Final Smash:**

For her Final Smash, Peridot will pull out a remote control which will summon the mech-suit she built in the Season 2 episode "Back To The Barn". Functionally, the suit will be much slower due to it's size, but it will be much stronger; on par with Giga Bowser from Smash Brothers: Brawl. The player can control this mech-suit to slam the other players about the battlefield but will only be used for 30 seconds. After that time has passed, the suit will explode and anyone closest to the explosions will be instantly K.O'd, with anyone else further away also being knocked away if their damage is over 150%. Peridot will also be slightly dizzy after the explosion but will recover after about 3 seconds.

**Other Stuff (Taunts, etc):**

To the surprise of no-one, Peridot's standard outfit will be the one she starts wearing in the Season 5 finale "Change Your Mind"; pointed visor, green leotard, yellow boots, and stars on her torso and knees. Her first alternate colour can have her in various shades of blue, referencing to her barn mate (and second half of my personal OTP) Lapis Lazuli. The second can have her skin turn periwinkle, with her leotard turn purple and her hair rainbow-coloured, referencing the Crystal Gem Blacksmith Bismuth. The third colour scheme can have her in all orange with green hair, referencing her pet Pumpkin. As for alternate costumes, her first can have her in her original Homeworld uniform. The second can give her a camping uniform, which references her love for the in-universe TV show "Camp Pining Hearts". Her final alternate outfit can have her wearing a baseball uniform with a plaster covering her Gem, referencing the Season 3 episode "Hit The Diamond" where the Crystal Gems play baseball… Season 3 got kind of weird.

Also, I'm not using Squaridot as an Echo Fighter. We now nothing of her abilities and she basically only appeared as a boss fight. Maybe she can be the same if she's brought to Smash.

Nonetheless, Peridot's stage entrance can have Lapis drop her off and fly away, the green Gem letting out her signature cackle. Her up-Taunt will have her wink and give 2 peace signs next to her eyes. Her side-Taunt will have her cackle while pointing at her opponent. And of course, her down-Taunt can have her stand with hands on her hips and shout "Eat dirt, you CLODS!"

As if I could do a moveset for Peridot without a single mention of her iconic catchphrase.

To wrap things up, her first victory animation can have her jump into the arms of Bismuth and Lapis as they hoist her up onto their shoulders, Peridot saying "Wow, thanks for losing, Clods!" Her second animation can have her rolling around with Pumpkin before holding her beloved pet in her arms. Simple and cute. And finally, her third animation can have her zooming past the screen on her trash can lid before she stops and stands proud, proclaiming "Praise me!"

**Conclusion:**

That does it for my Smash treatment of the great and lovable Peridot! She would certainly be a welcome addition to the roster, as she brings her own blend of charm and personality, as well as her overall ingenuity and ferrokinetic prowess giving her an edge in a fight. And with how popular she is with the SU fanbase, no doubt all of her fans would shriek with joy seeing this little green space dorito come into her all in the world of Smash.

With all of that out of the way, what did you guys think of this moveset? Please let me know in a review. If you liked what you read, then please consider following and favouriting the story to be notified when it gets an update. The requests are still open, so let me know who you want to see get the Smash treatment next.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next time!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
